


Changes of The Wind

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: As in Arthur was poisoned, Based off a fanfic, Imperial concubine au, Implied America/China (Hetalia), Implied America/Japan (Hetalia), Implied America/Russia (Hetalia) - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Being a prized rose in a garden meant safety, security, and above all else, devotion. Arthur held hope that Alfred would live up to his promise, that Arthur would soon be safely secured in his title of Empress consort. However, as the days passed and the number of flowers in the garden grew, Arthur knew that his salvation rested in his own hands.He loved the Emperor, loved him so much it suffocated him, but any loyalty he had to the Emperor was gone the moment he couldn't protect his sweet Peter. Arthur may love Alfred, but he loved Peter above all.As he watched the horizon grow smaller, he knew he made the right choice.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Changes of The Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Garden of Decaying Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/774744) by Aria DC al Fine. 



> Me again writing more fics when I should be doing homework? More likely than you think lol. 
> 
> This fic is based off the Imperial concubine au by: aria_dc_al_fine! Let me say, I really affected me as a kid when I read this fic all those years ago. Sad that they never finished it, but I'm glad it's still up! I remember thinking all the time: 'What if Arthur decided to give it all up?' and well, that's what gave birth to this! I'm not really sure if I would ever continue this fic, but it did itch the scratch I had for that particular thought lol.
> 
> I play fast and loose with the rules and story line aria made, so some of the details aren't exactly inline with what they wrote for their story.

“You do realize that you’ll never be able to live in peace ever again, right?” A hushed voice said from beside him. Arthur glanced up, cradling and rocking his son gently as their boat rocked with the waves. 

He knew it was true of course, his glamorous and pampered life was gone the moment he settled on running away. It still hurt, the ache in his chest was still heavy as a stone, warm memories of a smiling, blue eyed man, still haunted him and begged him to come back, back to the colorful tiles, the flowing gardens, the gilded and shining steps. However as he glanced back to his sleeping child, all of that want was shoved back. 

“Being surrounded by a garden of flowers was  _ never _ peaceful, Gilbert,” He quietly chided, blood still chilled from the poisoning incident, he pulled Peter closer to his chest, “I may have been his favorite, but even  _ that _ wasn’t enough.” Perhaps he was being a bit unfair, he wasn’t a green boy anymore, he knew that powerful men were hardly satisfied with just  _ one _ concubine after all. However he still remembered-with bitterness? He wasn’t quite sure-those summer days he spent with Alfred; lying in the wildflower fields, slim, smooth, and  _ childish _ hands intertwined. 

_ “And I promise you Artie- Once I’m crowned I’m gonna abolish that stupid rule and marry you!” Alfred laughed, cherub cheeks pink as he turned his head to look at him. His grin was wide and bright, showing off the new gap in his front teeth.  _

_ Arthur flushed, smiling softly as he faced him, squeezing their hands, “Really?” He asked quietly, heart fluttering at the hopeful promise.  _

_ “I promise. You’re my rose Artie, I’m never letting you go!”  _

“You wouldn't have risked this otherwise...right. Sorry,” Gilbert apologized, dragging Arthur out of his memory. “You sure Joao will take you two in? I know Francis promised you safety within the walls of the Southern empire but...even they aren’t stupid enough to face on the West. Especially since...” he pointedly looked at Peter, “he’s the only heir.” 

Arthur shook his head, covering Peter’s sleeping face, “Unless I was made consort, Peter would’ve never been the heir. He may be the eldest child,” his throat tightened, “but the moment I thought about leaving, his status was gone.” He gave a mirthless laugh as he glanced back to the fading horizon, the small fishing village slowly growing dimmer as they set farther into the sea, nearing their second escape point, “Besides, with the haughty looks Peony sent me the last time I saw him and Chrysanthemum together, I’m sure a new child will be announced soon enough.” He swallowed the resentment down as he remembered his goodbye letter to Alfred, begging him to make Chrysanthemum his consort instead of Chamomile. While Chamomile would have been the best decision in terms of strengthening the West’s hold over key provinces in the eastern lands, Chamomile was a dangerous man with a volatile temper. He’d been lucky that Alfred was always strict on Chamomile and never allowed him to harm any of the higher flowers...those in Chamomile's own service were not so lucky. 

Gilbert gave him a sympathetic look and said nothing more as they finally reached their destination, and helped Arthur up the ladder to a merchant's boat, “Be careful Arthur, If the emperor nearly struck Ludwig for addressing you so informally, imagine what he would do if he caught you living with another man.” 

Arthur shuddered, he knew the risks he was taking when he decided to flee. He knew that if he were ever to be caught, Alfred might not be so kind anymore, and if he ever found out the truth, Peter wouldn’t be so lucky. However, those months he spent paranoid that one of the flowers in Peony’s ward, or Peony himself, poisoned his food with an abortion medicine made him realize that Alfred was never going to be able to keep them safe. He realized that fleeing in the manner he did would also feed the rumors about Peter’s illegitimacy, and he knew that Alfred, his sweet, darling Alfred, would be in a rage once he found out, but the only thing that mattered to him was Peter’s safety; something that the palace would never ensure. He hugged Gilbert tightly, careful of little Peter in his hold, thankful for his friend's loyalty. 

“I know. Take care of yourself Gilbert, Francis said he would place an order with your company and get you out of here in time, tell Ludwig and Feliciano I said thank you,” He whispered before being ushered away by guards into quarters deep in the bowels of the ship. A kind woman was stationed with him, helping him settle into bed with Peter. 

“We’re five days from the coast of Saint Yves, my lord. We promised his imperial majesty we would take good care of you and young master Peter while we sail,” She said, going over to the desk and turning an oil lamp on, “Rest now, you’re in safe hands with us.” 

“Thank you,” he gratefully sighed as he settled into bed with Peter, “...Call me...call me Arthur madame, we’re no longer royals after all,” He said, smiling wanly at his new change in life, “What’s yours?” 

“Veronica, my lord, my name is Veronica and I’m not too sure about that,” She said, a hint of mirth in her eyes as she pulled out an embroidery hoop, “Now go to sleep my lord, We’ll sail faster in your dreams.” 

Arthur didn’t know what to make of that sparkle in her eye but he nodded, the adrenaline finally leaving his body tired and aching. The bed wasn’t the most comfortable, but as he tucked Peter under his chin, the weight he’d been carrying the entire time as Rose finally lifted. 

He could hope now, he could hold out hope that Peter’s safety would be ensured within the Southern borders, and even as his heart still yearned for Alfred, he knew this was for the best. As sleep finally took hold, Arthur would never realize the true impact his escape would make. 

* * *

_ My Dearest Alfred,  _

_ I know you have promised me love and safety throughout the years. You’ve done a wonderful job, protecting me from the spiteful and hateful courtiers of your palace. You’ve doted on Peter and given him a wonderful life, and have loved me as I love you. I wish I could’ve been the perfect partner for you, wished so ardently that I had been born the son of a true nobleman instead of the runt of a disgraced man, perhaps then I may have been allowed to be your consort like we wished when we were children.  _

_ I wish we could’ve made those childish dreams come true, but the truth is always a painful reminder of our limitations.  _

_ Ever since that incident when I was 6 months along, I knew we wouldn’t be safe inside the palace walls. No matter how hard you tried to protect us, we never found out who the foul traitor was, and as Peter has grown up I’ve noticed too many eyes paying too much attention. I love you Alfred, I love you in ways that I wish were less overwhelming and suffocating, but I  _ **_must_ ** _ think of Peter and his safety. How could I ever forgive myself if something happened to Peter?  _

_ Please do not hurt anyone in your rage, no one inside the palace knew what I planned to do. I had no help from anyone you would know, or anyone the Flowers would know. I understand that you might come to hate me for this, but please understand that I’m doing what any sane parent would do.  _

_ I know the court and the lords are pressuring you to find a suitable consort soon, I suggest you pick Chrysanthemum over the rest. He is level headed, has suitable connections through Peony, amicable, and above all else  _ **_kind_ ** _.  _

_ Please do not look for us Alfred, we’ll live a new life away from all the vicious weeds in your garden.  _

_ I will always love you.  _

_ Yours and Always,  _

_~~Rose~~ _

_ Arthur.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Peony = China  
> Chrysanthemum = Japan  
> Chamomile = Russia


End file.
